


Colours pt.6

by StrangerDanger



Series: Colours [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerDanger/pseuds/StrangerDanger
Summary: Selene467 thanks for your kind words. I might just give you guys a bit of a backstory to the hexing. I never really considered it in the first place, but I find that it would pull everything together nicely.





	Colours pt.6

The sun was out and Camelot was quite, but for the sound of metal clashing. Merlin was sitting at the edge of the training grounds enjoying the rays of sunshine as he ran the rag over the metal of Arthur’s armour, occasionally looking up at the king and his knights. It was one knight in particular that he couldn’t keep his eyes off of, not because the man was attractive, because he was, but because he was shamelessly flirting with the king. Worst of all Arthur didn’t seem to notice so he smiled and laughed with the man encouraging his flirtations.

“Princess,” Gwaine shouted from across the field, “stop it with the flirting, Merlin is green with jealousy, literally.” The knight laughed. 

Arthur along with the other knights on the field turned to look at the aforementioned manservant to see that his hair was indeed a deep green, slowly transitioning to a bright pink as he noticed all eyes on him. 

“I’m not jealous” the warlock pouted as Arthur approached him with a grin.

“Aww Merlin, are you jealous?” Arthur teased as he runs his finger down the shell of the warlock’s ear causing the younger man to shiver. 

“No,” the young man mumbles as the previously green locks get overwhelmed with pink “why would I be jealous over you, you prat”

“Come on idiot, you can’t lie to me” the king points out as he pulls lightly on a pink strand, “You know it’s kind of flattering.”

“Great, because your ego needed more inflating.” Merlin informed the king with a smile.

“Meet me in my chambers in 15 minutes and I’ll prove to you that there is no need for you to be jealous of anyone, especially not one of my knights.”

With that the king walked away from the warlock not once looking back as the shocked man he left behind stumbled to his feet and back towards the castle. The king smirking all the way back to the practice field.

**Author's Note:**

> Selene467 thanks for your kind words. I might just give you guys a bit of a backstory to the hexing. I never really considered it in the first place, but I find that it would pull everything together nicely.


End file.
